DISCOVERY OF PROTON STRUCTURE
By Prof Lefteris Kaliambos (Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός) Τ.Ε. Institute of Larissa Greece ( August 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (1905) led to the abandonment of electromagnetic laws in favor of wrong theories which could not lead to the structure of proton and neutron. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give the nuclear binding and nuclear structure by applying the well-established laws of electromagnetism. (See my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). DISCOVERY OF 9 CHARGED QUARKS IN PROTON EXISTING AMONG 288 QUARKS Although in my published paper of 2003 I discovered 9 charges quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron, able to give the nuclear structure by applying the electromagnetic laws, today physicists influenced by the invalid relativity and the various contradicting nuclear theories continue to believe that the proton is composed of 3 quarks with fallacious gluons which cannot lead to the proton structure. So in the “Proton-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following wrong ideas: “In the modern Standard Model of particle physics, the proton is a hadron, and like the neutron, the other nucleon (particle present in atomic nuclei), is composed of three quarks. Prior to that model becoming a consensus in the physics community, the proton was considered a fundamental particle. In the modern view, a proton is composed of three valence quarks: two up quarks and one down quark. The rest masses of the quarks are thought to contribute only about 1% of the proton's mass. The remainder of the proton mass is due to the kinetic energy of the quarks and to the energy of the gluon fields that bind the quarks together.” Under this physics crisis in my published paper of 2003 one can study carefully my discovery of the 9 charged quarks in proton, because the fallacious gluons of the quantum chromodynamics lead to complications. Since the two up quarks of the WRONG STANDARD MODEL lead to complications, let us analyze carefully the following experimental relation of the proton having mass M in case in which it spins like a spinning disk. μ/S = 2.79278(e/M) Note that according to the deep inelastic scattering the negative charge –q of the proton is limited at the center. Then taking into account that the uniform charge distribution of the two up quarks of the wrong Standard Model cannot justify the above relation we may assume that the positive charge +Q exists along the periphery. Also in this case the charge distribution of +Q = +4e/3 cannot justify the above relation. Under these difficulties one may assume that the integer number n of real charged quarks is greater than the number 2 given by the theory of quantum Chromodynamics. That is, n>2 where n = 3, 4.... Under this condition +Q = nu = n(+2e/3) According to the electromagnetic laws the magnetic moment + μ of a disk spinning with a frequency ν and having the positive charge +Q along the periphery the magnetic moment +μ is given by +μ = + Qν πR2 = n(+2e/3) νπR2 where R is the radius of the disk. Whereas the spin S of the disk with mass M is given by S = 0.5 MωR2 = 0.5M(2πν) R2 In other words the above experimental relation can be written as μ/s = νπR2 / [ 0.5M(2πν)R2] = + 2.79218(e/M) But in this relation the n cannot be an integer number when the proton behaves like a spinning disk. In a simple discussion the picture of the proton could be as a rather oblate spheroid associated with the spin having a factor t characterizing the shape between a sphere and a disk. Since a spinning sphere of radius R and mass M has S = 0.4Mω R2 we can say that 0.5 > t > 0.4. Under such a reasonable assumption we found that n = 4. Then the above experimental relation can be written as μ/S =4(+2e/3)νπR2/tM(2πν)R2 = 2.79218(e/M) or 8/6t = 2.79218 Thus solving for t one gets t = 0.47742 In other words according to the experiments and the applications of natural laws we see that the proton is an oblate spheroid which has 4 up quarks (4u) with +Q = +8e/3 existing along the periphery . Since +Q –q = +1e one concludes also that a negative charge –q = -5e/3 exists at the center. Since a down quark (d) has a negative charge( d =-e/3), it means that the proton contains also at the center 5 down quarks (5d). Of course , to describe the structure of the neutron under the (udd) scheme with fallacious gluons one leads to the same complications. So taking into account the symmetry properties of nucleons, that the current distributions with n and p are quite similar and using the same method we found that the neutron has 4u at the center and 8d along the periphery. Then applications of electromagnetic laws by using such charged quarks at the size of protons and neutrons give the experimental binding energy E = -2.2246 MeV of the deuteron. Note that this binding energy rejects Einstein’s fallacious theories of relativity because the binding energy turns into the energy of the generated photon and the so- called mass defect turns into the mass of the generated photon. In the same way in the Bohr model the binding energy of -13.6 eV turns into the energy of the generated photon and the so-called mass defect turns into the mass of the generated photon. (See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN ). It is of interest to note that the stability of proton is due to the structure of proton having 93 quark triads and extra 4u with 5d , while the free neutron is unstable because it has 92 quark triads and extra 4u with 8d. ( See my NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS ). . Category:Fundamental physics concepts